The Forgotten
by Only Memories
Summary: He thought she was dead, but it turns out she wasn't. The only problem is that she doesn't remember who she is. A Liason story. Not my original summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** This is another story I started a long time ago. Again if anyone likes this story I will try to continue and finish it. It may take me a long time to update so please bear with me.

The Forgotten: Memories Remembered

_It was the thundering and lightning that woke Jason Morgan up at first, but he knew it was something else because he had this strange feeling inside of him that something terrible was about to happen. All of a sudden he felt someone put their arms around his waist. He smiled thinking it was his wife of one year Elizabeth Imogene Webber-Morgan. But he realized it wasn't because instead of the sweet smell that was Elizabeth he smelled cheap alcohol. _

_Oh, my God he screamed in his mind when he looked next to him and saw that it wasn't his wife but Courtney Matthews sleeping beside him. She was still dressed and so was he, so he thanked god for that. Then he remembered finding her in Jake's drunk crying over her failed marriage to AJ. Before he could do anything he heard a knock on the door. He went down stairs to open it up before Courtney woke up. _

_"Mr. Morgan." He heard as he opened his door to find two police officers and Lieutenant Marcus Taggart standing in front of his penthouse. _

_"What do you want now, Taggart?" he asked him annoyed wondering what he was arrest him this time for. _

_"I'm afraid it's not because of you I am here for this time, Anger boy." Taggart told him wondering how in the world he was going to be able to tell him that his wife was dead. _

_"Then what are you here for?" he asked getting more worried praying that Elizabeth wasn't hurt. _

_"It's Elizabeth…I'm afraid she's been in an explosion." Taggart told him as a flash of lightning and thunder crashing struck across the sky._

"No!" Jason yelled jerking up in his bed.

He lay back down after a few minutes and then looked to his side to see his girlfriend, Samantha McCall, sleeping beside him. He laid back down thinking about the memories he was remembering and wondering why he was remembering them now. Well, he knew exactly the reason why he was because today was the eight-year anniversary of his wife; Elizabeth Imogene Webber-Morgan's death along with their five year old son Cameron.

Cameron was perfect in his mind the boy had features of both him and Elizabeth. With his curly brown hair he inherited from his mother and her sweet smile. His crystal blue eyes that showed if he was scared or happy just like his father. He had so much time left, but instead he had been taken away before he could actually live.

It was three years after that night he had married Courtney but then their marriage had shattered because he was still searching and looking for Elizabeth and Cameron bodies so they would be able to rest in peace. No one could rest until their bodies were found and buried. But he had finally gotten over it accepting the fact that they were never going to find their bodies. He then started to move on with Samantha McCall or Sam as she prefers to be called, the new love of his life.

As he began to fall back asleep he just hoped that this Kristina kidnapping crises would be resolved soon so that he and Sam could move on with their lives. What Jason Morgan didn't know that his life was going to be turn upside down once again? The only question that needed to be answered is if it was for the best or worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **I'd like to thank CJ Jade once for beta reading this story for me. I made a slight change to the story, Cameron is not five when he was taken but 10. I did this because I want him to be 18 now.

**The Forgotten  
Memories Unknown  
**

A woman of about 38-years-old was tossing and turning in her bed as memories unknown to her invaded her sleep once again. She continued to do that for the next few minutes and then stopped.

"No!" Neely Bauer yelled a couple minutes later jerking up in her bed.

She put her hand to her chest trying to calm her breathing down as she looked around the room and realized that she was in her apartment. This had been happening for the past week, but the dreams have started to get more real. This time she could actually feel what was happening.

"Neely," Trent Malloy her boyfriend of three years asked unsure as he sat up behind her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she told him lying back down.

"No, you're not." He said leaning on his elbow looking down at her.

"You can always tell when I'm lying can't you?" she asked him grinning a little bit.

"You should know I can tell what's wrong with you by now," He said smiling. Before both of them could say anything the phone rang which made Neely jump which didn't go unnoticed by Trent.

"Hello," Neely said into the phone.

"Hey, Neely," The sound of her partner's voice, Trey Scott, said on the other side of the phone.

"Trey?" she asked confused as Trent looked at her while she looked at the clock and saw that it read 5:30 a.m.

"Trey, what are you doing calling me this early?" she asked.

"We got a new case…Walker, wants you and Trent up here." He told her.  
"Okay, we'll be there in a few hours," She said hanging up the phone after they talked for a few minutes.

"What did Trey want," Trent asked as Neely got up starting to get ready to go to the bathroom to get dressed.

"We got a new case and Walker wants us there in a couple minutes." She said going into the bathroom.

She sighed after shutting the bathroom door then walked toward the tub to start taking a bath. As Neely began to relax she began to think about how she got to be here. It all began when Ranger Cordell Walker and his partner James Trivette found her in an ally unconscious losing lots of blood. She regained consciousness in the hospital to find Walker and Trivette ready to investigate her case and to find out what happened to her. They investigated her case for a couple months and came up with nothing because she didn't even know who she was. She decided to make a new life and identity for herself. So for the past 7 ½ years she has been known as Ranger Neely Bauer.

Looking at herself in the mirror she wondered who she really was. Almost thirty minutes later Trent and Neely were ready to head to Ranger headquarters wondering what this new case was.


End file.
